1933, Rosalie's story
by Jessi'w Cullen
Summary: La historia de Rosalie y Royce King II según yo. Primer fic.
1. Chapter 1

1933, Rosalie´s story Capítulo 1

* * *

Me llamo Rosalie Hale tengo 18 años, vivo con mis padres Bryan Harrison y Stella Giselle Hale, tengo dos hermanos pequeños llamados Derek Gerard y Axel Noah.

Mi vida es perfecta, aunque somos una clase media, mi padre tiene un empleo estable en un banco, mi madre es ama de casa me atiende a mí y a mis hermanos, es muy evidente que yo soy tanto su prioridad como la favorita, ya que consideran mi belleza como un regalo.

Me encanta ser Rosalie Hale y me complace que los hombres me vean a dondequiera que voy desde que cumplí los doce años. Me encanta que mis amigas suspiren de envidia cada vez que acarician mi cabello, me gusta que mi madre se enorgullezca de mi y mi padre me compre vestidos nuevos.

Se que quiero en la vida y no parece existir obstáculo alguno que me impida tenerlo, deseo ser amada, adorada, celebrar una boda por todo lo alto, con una iglesia llena de flores y caminar por el pasillo central del brazo de mi padre.

Quiero una casa llena de muebles elegantes cuya limpieza este a cargo de otros y una cocina moderna donde guisen los demás.

Tengo pocas cosas verdaderamente valiosas, pero hay una en particular: mi mejor amiga Vera, tiene 18 años se caso hace unos meses, y ahora tiene 5 meses de embarazo, ella se caso con un hombre que mis padres jamás considerarían digo de mí: un carpintero, aún recuerdo el día en que me lo dijo:

Flashback*….

Estaba en mi casa leyendo un libro, estaba sola no había nadie conmigo en la casa, entonces alguien toco la puerta, fui y abrí la puerta, era mi amiga Vera

-Hola Rosalie

-Hola Vera ¿Gustan pasar?

-Claro, te tengo una gran noticia- la mire, tenía una gran sonrisa, así que realmente era buena la noticia (o amenos para ella)  
-Bien y ¿Cual es la ¨gran noticia¨?

-Rose, ¡Me voy a casar con Joshua!- en ese momento me dieron unos grandes celos

-¡¿Qué?!

-Rosalie me voy a casar con Joshua dentro de unas semanas!

-Felicidades Vera- y la abrace fuertemente, a pesar de que en ese momento quería matarla pero no le iva a arruinar su felicidad

-Gracias

Flashback*…

Los celos que sentí en ese momento los sigo sintiendo actualmente y más cuando voy a su casa y la veo con su vientre mas o menos grande y también ver cuando llegaba Joshua del trabajo y la besaba tiernamente, Vera tenía todo lo que yo deseaba, un esposo que la ama, una casa y en unos meses un hijo, eso era todo lo que quería en la vida, solo que tenía en mente algo mucho mas diferente.

* * *

¡Holaaa! este es el capitulo 1 de mi historia que un dia por aburrida empese a escribir y la hise en la clase de historia jejeje!!

bueno aki les dejo si alguien si eske akaso llega a leer sta istoria y les gusto

aganme un favor ¡Corran la voz!

jeje

bueno me voyy!!

Bye


	2. La reunión

Los últimos 3 meses han pasado rápido, la noche anterior fui a visitar a Vera, ya que ya había nacido su pequeño hijo Henry, un pequeño con hoyuelos y cabello rizado, una combinación perfecta de los dos.

Hace dos días fui a Rochester con mi padre a ver a su jefe Royce King ahí fue donde conocí por primera vez a Royce King II.

Estaba en mi habitación leyendo una revista y entonces mi madre entro

-Rosalie necesito que vayas a llevarle el almuerzo a tu padre, olvide darselo

-Claro- se dirigió a mi armario y saco el vestido blanco que mi padre me acababa de regalar- ¿Por qué no te llevas esto?

-Mamá es nuevo además solo voy a llevarle en almuerzo a mi papá

-No importa se acerco a mi tocador tomo la plancha para cabello y empezó a alisar mi cabello, después no tuve mas opción que irme con el vestido blanco.

Cuando llegue el miraba mucho, no había fijado específicamente en el ya que todo el mundo me mira.

Cuando volví del banco fui a mi habitación y unas horas después llego mi padre y fue a mi habitación

Toco la puerta

-Pasa

-Hija, venía a decirte que iremos a una reunión hoy en la noche, vamos a para reconocer al nuevo jefe del banco, va toda la familia

-Esta bien, en un momento bajo

Después de arreglarnos fuimos a la reunión, era en un gran salon, muy hermoso en realidad, nos acercamos al futuro encargado

-Buenas noches, gracias por venir- dijo Royce, no me había dado cuenta pero el era un hombre bastante guapo, era alto, con un cabello rubio mas claro que el mío y con ojos de color azul claro, parecía tener mi misma edad

-Buenas noches Royce, te presento a mi esposa Stella y ellos son mis hijos Derek y Axel- pero Royce no le ponía atención, solo me miraba fijamente- y ya conoces a mi hija Rosalie

-Buenas noches- tomo mi mano derecha y la beso

Conversamos un poco con el, yo solo lo miraba fijamente, después se tuvo que ir a atender a los demás invitados.

Después de la cena fui a uno de los jardines del salón, había una fuente rodeada con rosas y orquídeas de diferentes colores, me senté en una banca y en ese momento sentí una presencia detrás de mi , lo ignore ya que podría ser uno de mis hermanos

-Hola- esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lugar

-Hola

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera?- se sento al lado de mi

-Nada, solo salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco- se pego mas a mi lado

-Así que eres Rosalie Hale, según unos rumores que he escuchado eres la mujer mas hermosa que puede existir

-Eso dicen todos, pero yo no me considero así- en realidad sí pero no quería parecer egoísta frente a el

-Realmente eres hermosa- dijo acariciando mi mejilla

-Gracias- acerco su rostro al mío pero… alguien tenía que interrumpir

-Rosalie!- grito Derek, se acerco a nosotros y nos separamos

-¿Qué pasa Derek?

-Ya nos vamos

-Esta bien, en un momento voy- y se fue

-Rosalie, ¿Nos podemos ver algún día?

-Claro ¿Cuándo?

-¿Pasado mañana?

-Claro

-Yo paso por ti- me dio un beso en la mejilla  
-Adiós

-Adiós

Esa noche me mando la primera rosa y tenía una nota

¨Para la mujer mas hermosa del mundo¨  
atte: Royce

Y en ese momento me imagine mi vida junto a el.

* * *

holaaa!!

aki les dejo otro cap

y si les gusto la historia les digo ke me tardare kon el cap 3

ya ke perdi la oja y probablemente tenga ke volverlo a eskribir ashh...

pero X jeje

Byee!!


	3. Un gran regalo

Holaa!!

aki dejo el capitulo 3

aviso importantee!!

la historia ya sta terminda....

es muy cortaa solo tiene 10 capitulos y un final alternativo

asi ke no me tardare en actualizar

jajaja

dejen reviews

* * *

Desde esa noche Royce me envía rosas, se estaba haciendo costumbre que mi madre apareciera como mínimo 3 veces al día diciendo:

¨Tienes otra rosa para la florería¨- me decía con sarcasmo y solía reírse de su broma, pero esta noche fue distinta

Tocaron la puerta de mi habitación

-Pase- era mi madre con una gran caja larga y delgada, con un gran moño rojo en una esquina y una tarjeta

-Rosalie te llegó este regalo de Royce- la miré escépticamente, así que ella andaba de entrometida- No me mires así- me dijo- sería una tonta si supiera de quien es

-Jaja, lo se

-Pero ahora, dudo que sea una pequeña rosa- paso a mi habitación y dejo la caja encima de mi cama- ábrelo

Me acerque a la caja y la abrí, dentro de ella había un hermoso vestido, llegaba hasta la rodilla, era negro con franjas doradas y una rosa dorada al lado de la cintura

-Wow!, es hermoso- dije viéndome en el espejo con el

-Lo se, ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?

-Claro- fui al baño a ponérmelo, era exactamente a mi medida, como si lo hubieran hecho justo para mí, y regrese a mi habitación

-Te queda hermoso- dijo mi madre y me puse enfrente del espejo y era cierto, era ajustado y hacía resaltar mis cuervas

-Lo se, ¿Pero porque me habrá mandado un vestido? Eso es raro

-Talvez allá una ocasión especial- inmediatamente note la indirecta

-Que más quisiera yo aparte de casarme con el y formar una familia

-No te preocupes talvez pronto te lo proponga, pero todo puede cambiar- dijo en un susurro cuando creyó que no la escuchaba

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Mmm… por nada no importa… porque no ves la tarjeta, talvez ahí venga el motivo de porque tan lindo vestido- dijo al momento en el que me entregaba la carta, tome la carta y la abrí

Rosalie:

Te envió este obsequio porque me invitaron a un gran baile y espero  
Que vengas conmigo, paso por ti

Atte: Royce  
-¿Qué dice?

-Que quiere que valla a un baile hoy en la noche y quiere que valla con el

-¿Y vas a ir?

-Claro, pero antes iré a casa de Vera ¿Te importa?

-No, pero vuelve pronto  
Salí de la casa y me dirigí a casa de Vera

-Toque la puerta, y la abrió Vera con su hijo Henry en sus brazos ya que estaba dormido

-Hola Rosalie ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien ¿Y tu?

-Bien, ven vallamos a la sala- entramos y me guió hasta su pequeña sala

-¿Y a que se debe tu agradable visita?- dijo poniendo a Henry en la cuna

-Solo vine a platicar con mi mejor amiga ¿Acaso no puedo?- dije con una tristeza fingida, pero me salió demasiado bien

-Claro que si ¿De que quieres hablar? ¿De Royce?- dijo sonriendo

-Hmm… sí

-Lo se, no te preocupes pronto te propondrá matrimonio

-¿Tu crees?

-Claro que sí y tendrán un hermosa familia- en ese momento llego Joshua

-Volví Vera- llegó y la besó tiernamente-Hola Rosalie ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien- en ese momento Henry despertó y empezó a llorar y Joshua empezó fue a atenderlo

-Vera, me tengo que ir

-¿Por qué? Si acabas de llegar

-Es que Royce me invitó a un baile hoy, y me tengo que ir a arreglar

-Pero si tu no lo necesitas

-Gracias, pero no lo quiero hacer esperar, adiós- le di un besó en la mejilla  
-Adiós… y vuelve pronto

-Claro- salí y me dirigí a mi casa.

* * *

Este capitulo va para ti mugre areli jodida ke no dejas de poner gorro jajaja


	4. Un baile especial

**Capitulo 4: Un baile especial**

Cuando llegue a mi casa mi madre me dijo que Royce había llamado y que llegaría en media hora

Y ahora me encontraba en este baile, era uno de esos que consideraba aburridos cuando iba con mis padres, pero ahora me parecían grandiosos

Cuando Royce y yo llegamos pasamos por la alfombra roja y vinieron varias personas a saludarnos

-¿Quieres bailar?

-Claro- me tomo la mano y nos dirigimos a la pista

Casi todas las canciones eran lentas, antes casi nunca bailaba, pero ahora que estaba con Royce todo era diferente, de repente Royce se detuvo

-¿Quieres ir al jardín del salón?

-Claro- y nos dirigimos a una de las grandes puertas

El jardín era muy grande y hermoso, había una cascada artificial y había muchas flores silvestres, nos dirigimos a la cascada y la miramos en silencio unos minutos

-¿Rosalie?...

-¿Sí?

-¿Te puedo decir algo?- me asuste un poco, parecía algo malo

-Claro ¿Qué pasa?- se puso frente a mí y me vio directamente a los ojos

-Se que es muy pronto… para lo que te quiero decir… pero no lo puedo ocultar mas…- tomo aire- estoy enamorado de ti Rosalie

No lo podía creer, ¡El esta enamorado de mi!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Rosalie, yo entiendo si no… sientes lo mismo por mi… se que es muy pronto…- como podía pensar que yo no estoy enamorada de el

-Royce, claro que siento lo mismo por ti, sino nunca hubiera venido contigo a este baile

-¡¿Enserio?!

-Claro

-Te amo

-Yo también- se acerco a mí lentamente y me beso, fue un beso largo y apasionado, yo hubiera seguido solo que el se detuvo

-¿Me puedes hacer un favor?- me pidió con la voz entrecortada, apoyando su frente en la mía

-Claro

-Dime ¨ Te amo ¨ he esperado mucho tiempo para que me digas esas dos palabras

-Te amo- y me volvió a besar

Esa noche nos retiramos temprano del baile, queríamos estar solos y me llevo a uno de los prados de la familia King, estuvimos platicando ahí un tiempo, después nos dirigimos a mi casa y le dimos la nueva noticia a mis padres, quienes muy contentos aceptaron nuestra relación.

* * *

**holaaaa**

**les gusto el cap?**

**porke a mi no jajajajaja no no es cierto**

**bueno.... les aviso ke talves suba otro fic**

**llamado el cuerpo del deseo**

**si eske alguin vio la novela en la tv les digo ke solo es paresida pero no tanto**

**ya ke no la rekuerdo mucho**

**jajajaja byee**

**dejen un review.... ese boton kon letreas verdes es = de sexy ke edward**

**noooo...... a edward nadie le llega ni a los talones jajaja bye**


	5. Lo que tanto he esperado

Pasaron unos días y mis padres se ponen cada día más felices de mi noviazgo con Royce: es todo lo que ellos han soñado y el parece ser todo lo que yo he soñado. El principe de los cuentos de hadas había venido a convertirme en una princesa. Es cuanto quiero y no mas de lo que espero.

Por desgracia no paso mucho tiempo a solas con Royce, ya que el tiene muchas responsabilidades en el trabajo, pero cuando estamos juntos el es muy dulce

-¿Rosalie?- dijo mi madre desde el otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación

-Pasa

-Creo que Royce te mando otro vestido- traía un caja en las manos, era de las que siempre me mandaba cuando me regalaba vestidos

-Ábrelo

-Esta bien- rompí la caja y saque un hermoso vestido morado que se oscurecía mas cuando bajabas la mirada y tenía una pequeña rosa debajo del busto

-Es hermoso- dijo mi madre

-Sí

-¿Cuál será la ocasión esta vez?- y me paso la nota

Rosalie, hoy será una noche muy especial, solo te llevare a cenar

A un hermoso restaurante de la ciudad

Atte:Royce

-¿Qué dice?

-Que me llevará a cenar

-Excelente ¿A dónde?

-No lo se- y minutos después empecé a arreglarme un poco

Espero que esta vez si podamos estar juntos, ya que últimamente me llamaba diciendo que saldríamos juntos, pero tiempo después llamaba cancelando nuestra cita con cosas del ¨trabajo¨ realmente no lo culpaba, ya que era nuevo y necesitaba acostumbrarse a los horarios

-¿Rosalie?- dijo mi padre entrando a mi habitación

-Si

-Royce ya llego, te esta esperando en la sala

Baje las escaleras, y después nos fuimos. Me llevo a uno de esos restaurantes lujosos y después de la cena fuimos a uno de los prados de la familia King.

-¿Rosalie?

-Se que es un poco pronto, para pedirte esto…- no dijo nada más, solo clavo una rodilla en el suelo

-¿Rosalie quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo enseñándome un anillo hermoso, su lianza era plateada y tenía un enorme diamante en el centro y con 3 pequeños diamantes a los lados

-Sí- dije secándome las lágrimas de felicidad de las mejillas, deslizo el anillo en mi dedo corazón y después se levanto

-Te amo- y me beso


	6. La peor noche de mi vida

Todo va perfecto para mi boda, lo reconocimos oficialmente a los medios de comunicación y estos hasta contaban los días para la mas elegante de las bodas, ya que se adelanto una semana

Últimamente Royce y yo pasamos menos tiempo juntos, ya que quería adelantar todo el trabajo posible, para poder tener una luna de miel mas larga, por un lado me sentía muy triste, ya que el poco tiempo que pasaba con el se me iba mas rápido y no podía disfrutar de su compañía y al mismo tiempo muy feliz porque podía organizar mejor la boda, mi felicidad es demasiada, ahora recuerdo a Vera, cuando ella estaba organizando su boda y me pidió que le ayudará a organizarla, yo pensaba que lo hacía para molestarme, pero ahora que estoy en esa situación la comprendo

Me dirijo a cada de Vera para poderle entregar la invitación de mi boda, también recuerdo cuando ella me entregó la suya, me sentía tan celosa que estuve a punto de faltar en la ceremonia a pesar de ser la dama de honor, pero al final cedí ya que cuando yo me casará me gustaría verla a ella presente.

Llegué a su casa, es fin de semana, así que Joshua estaría en casa, toqué la puerta y me abrió Vera

-Hola Rosalie ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien ¿y tu?

-Bien ¿Gustas pasar?

-Claro- pasamos y en la sala estaba el pequeño Henry y al otro lado estaba Joshua, llamándolo con los brazos, seguía siendo realmente adorable, todo sonrisas y hoyuelos, en ese momento intentó dar un paso y lo logró, pero a los 3 pasos después se cayó, Josh fue hacia el, lo cargó y se dirigieron a nosotras

-Hola Rosalie- dijo

-Hola- dirigí mi mirada al pequeño, ahora me imagino a mis futuros hijos, unos niños de cabello rubio, jugando por los enormes prados de la familia King

-¿Ya que se debe tu visita Rosalie?- me preguntó Vera

-Oh, venía a darles la invitación de la boda, será en una semana- dije con una gran sonrisa, ya no podía esperar más

-Wow! ¿La adelantaron?

-Sí

-Genial, te ahorras una semana de espera

-Lo se, bueno me tengo que ir, ya oscureció demasiado

-Ok, nos vemos el gran día- me acompañaron a la puerta y cuando me di la vuelta Josh agarró a Vera de la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla, eso me molesto, Royce no me besa de esa forma tan tierna, no solo son ilusiones mías

-Estaba caminando por las calles, las farolas están encendidas, pues las calles están obscuras, es mas tarde de lo que pensaba, también esta haciendo mucho frío a pesar de ser finales de abril. Falta una semana para mi boda, me preocupa el clima, no quiero celebrar la boda bajo techo

Entonces oí una risotadas muy fuertes, mire a mi alrededor, solo es grupo de hombres reunidos debajo de una farola, me estaba empezando a dar miedo, pues están ebrios, talvez debería llamar a mi padre, pero es una tontería, solo faltan unas calles para llegar a mi casa

Entonces el gritó mi nombre.

* * *

Que pasaraa??

se me hace ke ya lo saben jajja

reviews??


	7. Un gran plan

Royce Pov

Estoy realmente cansado, falta una semana para la boda y la verdad es que no me quiero casar, solo lo voy a hacer para que mi familia deje de molestarme con eso, la verdad es que Rosalie es hermosa físicamente, pero es una maldita presumida y envidiosa, no la odio pero tampoco la quiero, pero fue lo unicó mejor que pude conseguir

El único que ha conseguido relajarme es mi nuevo mejor amigo John, el es de Atlanta y también es un mujeriego, pero aun así es mi amigo

Estoy en mi oficina, últimamente eh intentado pasar mucho tiempo en el trabajo para evitar a Rosalie, pero no me podía salvar, tenía que ir a verla, pero siempre me iba temprano, porque no la soportaba, siempre hablaba de planes para la boda y hoy estaba aquí en mi oficina y sonó el teléfono

-¿Sí?

-Señor, lo esta buscando su amigo John- dijo Violet por el auricular- ¿lo dejo pasar?

-Claro

Espere unos segundos hasta que entro John a mi oficina

-Hola Royce

-Hola ¿A que se debe tu visita?

-Hmm…. Como te vas a casar la próxima semana pensaba que en tu despedida de soltero fuéramos a un bar, con todos los demás

-Claro, pero ¿Cuándo?

-Hoy en la noche, es en el bar que siempre vamos

-Esta bien

Después de salir de la oficina, me dirigí a casa y como siempre Rose llamo, solo que esta vez no le conteste, fui a ducharme y media hora después ya estaba entrando al bar

-¡Royce!- gritó John desde una esquina del bar

-Hola

Se acercaron a saludarme los demás eran otros tres Adam, William y Gabe, minutos después empezamos a pedir nuestras bebidas

7 wiskys, 4 margaritas, 11 cervezas y una prostituta que vende drogas después…

Salimos del bar porque ya estaban cerrando

-Hey Royce ¿Por qué no visitamos a tu linda Rosalie? Su casa esta cerca ¿No?- no entendí bien lo que decía, así que solo asentí, mi vista estaba borrosa, pero al parecer nos acercábamos a casa de Rosalie, tiempo después pude descifrar lo que me dijo John

-Oigan chicos, dudo que Rosalie este, esta repartiendo las invitaciones para la boda, de seguro esta en casa de su amiga Vera y ahí se la puede pasar horas

Nos detuvimos debajo de una farola, a unas calles de la casa de Rosalie, William y Gabe empezaron a hacer estupideces y nosotros nos reíamos muy fuerte, entonces John miró por encima de mi hombro

-Mira Royce, ahí esta tu Rosalie ¿Por qué no la llamas? Me esta empezando a dar frío- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, no entendí bien el sentido de sus palabras, así que solo hice lo que me pidió

-¡Rose!- grité lo más fuerte que pude y en ese momento empece a actuar de una forma inchorente

* * *

Ahora sii.... en el proximo capitulo biene lo buenoo

reviews??


	8. Mi infierno

Rosalie Pov

-¡Rose!- dijo

Los demás se echaron a reír como idiotas

No me había dado cuenta de que los borrachos iban muy bien vestidos

-¡Aquí esta mi Rose!- gritó mi prometido, al tiempo que se carcajeaba con los demás- Llegas tarde. Estamos helados, nos hiciste esperar demasiado tiempo

Nunca antes lo había visto tan borracho, había bebido una vez en cuando en los brindis de las fiestas, me había comentado que no le gustaba la champaña. No había entendido que prefería las bebidas mucho mas fuertes

Tenía un nuevo amigo, el amigo de un amigo, un tipo que venía de Atlanta

-¿Qué te dije John?- se pavoneó al tiempo que me sujetaba del brazo y me acercaba a ellos- ¿No es mas adorable que tus rebeldes de Georgia?

El tal John era un hombre moreno de cabellos negros. Me estudió con la mirada como si yo fuera un caballo a comprar

-Es difícil decirlo- contesto arrastrando las palabras- Esta totalmente tapada

Se rieron y Royce con ellos

De pronto Royce me tomo de los hombros y rasgó la chaqueta, que era un regalo suyo y los botones de latón saltaron. Se desparramaron sobre la acera

-¡Muestrale tu aspecto Rose!

Se desternillo otra vez y me quitó el sombrero de la cabeza. Los alfileres estaban sujetos a mi a mi cabello desde las raíces, por lo que grité del dolor, lo cual pareció gustarle a todos

Royce me tumbó en el piso y me empezó a manosear, no había nadie que me salvara, la calle estaba totalmente vacía y cada vez que intentaba gritar Royce me callaba, después entre los cinco se empezaron a turnar, estaba completamente desnuda y sentí un horrible dolor, como si me desgarrará por dentro

Quede tirada en la calle y se marcharon dando tumbos entre carcajadas. Me dieron por muerta. Bromeaban con Royce diciéndole que tenía que encontrar a otra novia. El se rió y contestó que antes debía aprender a ser paciente

Espero a la muerte en la calle. Es tanto el dolor, que me sorprende que me moleste el frío de la noche, comenzó a nevar. ¿Por qué no muero?. Espero a la muerte con tanta paciencia para acabar con el dolor, pero tarda demasiado….

* * *

Muy corto lo see

pero no es mi culpa todo esto paso en dos meses

echenle la culpa a Stephenie jajaja

reviews??


	9. Transformacion y venganza

Transformación y venganza

De repente alguien se acercó a mi y empezó a revisarme, intente quitarlo, ya que no quería que pasará lo mismo, pero lo único que intentaba era salvarme la vida.

Intente abrir los ojos, pero no podía, intente hacerlo de nuevo y logré abrirlos un poco, y la persona que me estaba ayudando era Carlisle Cullen, nunca me había gustado este doctor, ni su esposa, ni el hermano de esta. No me agrada el hecho de que los tres sean mas hermosos que yo, sobre todo los hombres, pero ellos no hacen vida social, así que solo los he visto un par de ocasiones. Entonces me levantó del suelo y me llevaba cargando. El corre tan deprisa que parecía que íbamos volando. De pronto entramos a una habitación luminosa y caldeada.

Me deje llevar y el dolor empezó a calmarse, pero , entonces, algo punzante me corto en la garganta, las muñecas y los tobillos, grite de sorpresa, este doctor me traía a la vida para hacerme sufrir mas, después sentí que me estuviera quemando, le rogué a Carlisle que me matara, pero no hizo nada, después llegaron Edward y Esme , les pedí lo mismo.

Carlisle se sentó a mi lado y me tomo la mano

-Lo siento mucho Rosalie- me dijo con voz triste- no te preocupes, te prometo que todo va terminar

Me empezó a decir muchas cosas; a veces lo escuchaba, me dijo que era un vampiro y que en eso me estaba transformando, pero no le creí y cada vez que gritaba el me pedía disculpas.

Entonces deje de gritar, ya que no me hacía ningún bien, entonces los escuche discutir sobre mi

-¿En que estabas pensando, Carlisle?- espetó Edward- ¿Rosalie Hale?

No me gusto la forma en que dijo mi nombre, como si hubiera algo malo en mi

-No podía dejarla morir- replico Carlisle en voz baja- Era demasiado…. Horrible, un desperdicio enorme…

-Lo se- respondió

-Era una perdida enorme, no podía dejarla allí- repitió Carslile en voz baja

-Por supuesto que no- acepto Esme

-Todos los días muere gente- le recordó Edward con acritud- y ¿No crees que es demasiado fácil reconocerla? L familia King va a organizar una gran búsqueda para que nadie sospeche de ese desalmado- refunfuño

Genial, están enterados de quien es el culpable

Entonces, me di cuenta de que casi todo termina, estoy cobrando nuevas fuerzas y el dolor está desapareciendo en mis dedos

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella?- inquirió Edward con repulsión

Carlisle suspiró

-Eso depende de ella, por supuesto, quizá prefiera seguir su propio camino

El dolor pasa al fin y poco a poco logre abrir mis ojos. Todo era demasiado luminoso, podía escuchar todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor y todo huele diferente

-¿Rosalie?

No le conteste, solo lo miré fijamente ya que me ardía la garganta

-Se que estas muy confundida, lo entiendo, es porque eres un vampiro, como yo, Esme y Edward- ya sabía que eran diferentes, pero no sabía porque

Empezaron a explicarme mas cosas, entre esas los dones de los vampiros, al parecer todos tenían uno

-¿Por qué me arde la garganta?- dije en voz baja

-Es porque ere una neófita, y tienes sed, de sangre- lo mire con los ojos muy abiertos- no te preocupes nosotros no cazamos humanos tomamos la sangre de los animales, pero tendrás que mantenerte alejada de los humanos, ya que dudo que te controles y no los asesines

Pasaron unos minutos mas y Esme me preparó una habitación en la casa, era hermosa, pase y Esme me decía donde estaban las cosas y entonces me mire en el espejo, era hermosa, todo en mi era perfecto a excepción de mis ojos rojos y mi piel dura y fría. Esme estaba a punto de salir, así que le pregunte

-¿Esme?

-Si

-¿Las vampiros pueden concebir hijos?

-No lo siento, se que deseabas mucho tener un hijo- dijo con voz triste y se fue

No podía ser, nunca vería a mis hermosos hijos, por culpa de Royce y esto me lo iba a pagar muy caro…

Holaaa!!

ya volvi

porfin hoy termino la historia asi ke terminare de subirla hoi

jajaja ¿reviews?


	10. Un final feliz

Capítulo 10: Un final feliz

Hace dos años que mate a Royce y a sus amigos, lo deje a el al final, y fue excelente

Flash back*….

En las ultimas semanas mate a los amigos de Royce, la semana pasada mate al ultimo que quedaba, y ahora es el turno de Royce

Fui a una tienda de vestidos de novia y robe uno, después me dirigí a casa de Royce, estaba encerrado en una habitación sin ventanas, en la puerta estaban dos guardias, no batalle mucho con ellos, un poco de falta de aire basto, entonces entre, Royce me miró y sacudió la cabeza

-No, ella esta muerta- se dijo en voz baja

-No, no lo estoy, en teoría- cuando escucho mi voz se levanto del piso y se puso a gritar

-No, no es cierto, ¡tu estas muerta!- intento salir corriendo pero lo empuje contra la pared

-Claro que no, estoy aquí para cobrar lo que me has hecho- comencé a golpearlo y cayo al piso- por tu culpa y la de tus amigos soy un vampiro- empecé a golpearlo con mas fuerza, ya estaba casi inconciente, así que lo haría sufrir un poco de lo mucho que yo sufrí, lo agarré del cuello y encaje mis colmillos en el y Royce empezó a revolcarse en el piso, no bebí su sangre, así que me aleje rápido de el

-¿Deseas morir Royce?

-Si

-Mmm… no se, probablemente lo haga

-Matamé!- gritó

-Royce, tienes que decir la palabra mágica dos veces

-Matamé, matamé- me acerque a el, puse una mano en su pecho y con un poco de fuerza ¡chak! Las costillas se rompieron y penetraron su corazón, todo quedo en silencio

Flash back*…

Hoy estoy de caza en el bosque, entonces se escucho que un oso atacaba a un hombre, corrí rapidamente hacia donde venía el sonido y ahí estaba tirado un hombre, se parecía demasiado a Henry, pero no podía ser el, ya que ahora tendría cuatro años y este tenía 19, me acerque a el y lo recogí del suelo antes de que el oso lo volviera a atacar, y empecé a correr de regreso a casa, estuve a punto de beber su sangre, pero no quería, lo había salvado para que Carlisle lo transformara, ya que yo no podría contenerme, y por fin llegué a casa

-¡Carlisle!- grité y en menos de un segundo lo tenía frente a mi chocando al joven

-¿Qué le paso? ¿Quién es?

-No lo se, pero necesito que lo transformes para mi, se que el será para mi, por favor

-Esta bien- entonces se lo llevo y lo transformo, cuando el despertó todo lo que aso y lo que somos, el hombre se llama Emmett y cuando lo vi por primera vez a los ojos sabía que no me había equivocado, el sería mi pareja

-OoOoOoOoOo-

1940

Hace un par de meses Emmett me pidió que me casará con el, esa misma noche le conté mi historia, creí que después de haberla escuchado se arrepentiría de su propuesta, pero no fue así

-¿Rosalie? Emmett ya te esta esperando abajo, no lo hagas esperar demasiado, esta muy ansioso

-Claro, ya bajo- me miré por ultima vez en el espejo y fui al altar, donde por fin sería feliz…. Eternamente.

Aki les dejo el ultimo capitulo

se ke es tonto.... pero no se me okurrio algo mejor

jajjaa

byeee reviews??


	11. Capitulo especial Yahaira

(edición ilimitada para Yahaira)

-¡Rose!- dijo

Los demás se echaron a reír como idiotas

No me había dado cuenta de que los borrachos iban muy bien vestidos

-Aquí esta mi Rose!- gritó mi prometido, al tiempo que se carcajeaba con los demás- Estamos helados Rose, te estábamos esperando, ven- se acerco a mi y me tomo de la mano, me llevo hasta donde estaban sus amigos-Mira Rose, te presento a mi amigo John, el que es de Atlanta- señalo a un hombre, era alto, delgado pero musculoso, cabello café claro y ojos verdes

-Hola Rosalie, ¿Lista para el gran día?

-Hola y si- entonces Royce llamo mi atención y señalo a otro hombre, alto, musculoso, tenía un corte muy moderno y ojos verdes

No me hablo ni me saludo

-Rose el es William, y el es Adam, como ves es su hermano gemelo- no había duda, eran exactamente iguales

-Y ¿A dónde ibas Rose?- me preguntó John

-A mi casa- dije en voz baja

-Mmm…. ¿Y a donde fuiste?- ahora me pregunto Royce

-Estaba en casa de Vera, fui a llevarle la invitación de la boda

-Oh, claro ella no puede faltar

-Si, bueno me voy, mis padres deben estar preocupados, me he tardado mas de lo que pensaba- Royce me besó y me dirigí a casa, suerte que habían sido ellos, sino, quien sabe que habría pasado

-OoOoOoOoOo-

Los ultimos días habian pasado rápido, la boda ya estaba lista y hoy era el gran día

Lentamente empecé a abrir los ojos, la luz del sol me cegaba, entonces alguien toco la puerta de mi habitación

-Pasa- dije y entro mi madre

-Rosalie, ya apúrate, no quedrás hacer esperar mucho a Royce ¿verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa y se fue

Horas después….

Ya estabamos en la fiesta, a mi el día se me paso muy rápido y Royce dice que se le hizo una eternidad esperarme en el altar, a pesar de que solo fueron cinco minutos.

Estabamos bailando en el salón, hasta que Royce decidió salir

-¿Quieres ir al jardín?- me dijo Royce

-Claro- y así salimos

Nos sentamos en una de las bancas y el comenzó a hablar

-Por fin nos casamos- dijo en voz baja

-Sí, he estado esperando mucho este día- nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que una pregunta se me vino a la mente y no pude evitar decirla- ¿Royce?

-¿Si?

-¿Cuántos hijos quieres tener?

-Mmm… por mi, los que tu quieras- y tiempo después volvimos a la fiesta

-OoOoOoOoOo-

Han pasado 5 años desde mi boda, tengo tres maravillosos hijos, tal como yo los soñaba, tez palida, cabello rubio, ojos azules y jugando en una finca de la familia

Mi hijo mayor tiene 4 años se llama Andrew, mi otro hijo se llama Joseph tiene dos años y el menor tiene 6 meses, se llama Brandon

Mi matrimonio no ha sido fácil, ya que Royce sigue teniendo mucho trabajo, pero siempre que estuve embarazada hasta el día del parto se la pasaba conmigo la mayor parte del tiempo, mis hijos se hicieron muy amigos de Henry, así que lo veían todos los días

Todo es perfecto, tengo 3 hermosos hijos, un esposo que me ama y yo a el.

La vida que tanto he soñado…

Este capitulo lo hice especial para una amiga ke supongo ya saben komo se llama jajaja

A ella le gusta mucho la pareja de Rosalie y Royce (por cierto ami tambien)

jajajaj byee review??


End file.
